Episode 1203 (30 October 1995)
Synopsis Arthur finds that he and Mark share a secret, but Pauline is kept in the dark. Gita mixes business with pleasure, Bianca is in the right place at the right time, and Cindy is left out in the cold. Pauline is still moping around at home. Arthur tries to talk some sense into her, Ruth and Mark invite her to come over for tea. Meanwhile, Arthur helps Mark shift some furniture from Michelle's old room to Mark and Ruth's. They also remove a lot of baby clothes, and Arthur looks thoughtfully at a small item of baby clothes of Vicki's. Mark says why are you looking at that? Arthur says oh no reason, but Mark asks a couple more questions and says you know don't you? Arthur says yes, and then asks Mark if he knows who the father is, saying she told him it wasn't Geoff. Mark lies convincingly and says he doesn't know. They discuss telling Pauline, and Arthur agrees that he'll do it as he promised. Pauline is annoyed when she goes round to the house and they've moved Michelle's furniture. She has absolutely no logical reason for this and it's quite astonishing that she tries to say it was too soon for them to do this. No-one can fathom her attitude, but everyone is fairly polite and humour her a bit(and don't mention men in white coats or anything like that). Arthur almost tries to tell her about Michelle being pregnant but doesn't get a good moment as his mate Willy from the allotments comes and tells him some more stuff was stolen, and they will have to stay up there all night to try to catch the thieves. Pauline is not impressed! Gita gets a call from Sanjay saying he's staying in India longer. Gita panics about her dinner meeting with Guppy the businessman she flirted with because she'd thought Sanjay would be there and they've arranged it, so she asks Cindy to come over. Cindy plans a quiet evening with David (haha) and refuses to cancel it despite Gita begging her. Gita doesn't bother to cancel when Guppy comes to the stall during the day, and the evening goes pretty well, they get all friendly and a bit drunk and don't discuss much business. Guppy is a creep and flatters Gita mercilessly presumably so that he can con her out of some money for shoddy goods, as he can't possibly actually fancy her. She falls for it and flirts back. Cindy looks all over the place for David, and sees Ricky in the Vic. He says oh David's gone, this morning. Cindy says where? Ricky says Italy, for 2 weeks. Cindy is very annoyed and upset, and sulks a bit at home, and then goes round to see Gita, who refuses to let her in, saying the business meeting is going well. Cindy goes home and sulks some more, particularly when she gets a fax from David saying "Arrivederci, love David." Guppy takes his leave as it's so late, and kisses Gita on the cheek as he goes, saying that since they didn't get around to business, he'll come back next week or something. Robbie asks Grant what he'll do with Freida's puppies since they are his responsibility, Grant says drown them. Robbie is horrified, and says he will offer to find them homes, and puts up flyers all over the place offering puppies. Grant tells him not to bother when he wants to put one up in the Vic, because he has a mate who will take them for his lab. Robbie is horrified again (Grant certainly likes to wind him up). Nigel was sacked from the video shop when he went to see the solicitor about Clare (the report advises the court to give Clare to Liam and his "soon to be wife") and left the shop unattended. He's lying to Clare about why he won't be there, and what he's doing looking for a new job and she's probably guessed. because she didn't buy his "new job, new challenges" thing when she noticed he'd circled a "video shop assistant" advert in the paper. Peggy thinks he's circling lonely heart ads and that it's very sad. Blossom whinges to Phil that she needs help and can't run the café without a break, and Bianca happens to be there and is roped in to assist in the café. Credits Main cast *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Lyndam Gregory as Guppy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Steve McFadden as Phil *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Mark Homer as Tony *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Jon Peyton Price as Martin Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes